Elvish Scales
by Anoshi
Summary: Smaug is not the only one. Never was. It was long ago when dragons were not seen as creatures, but as another, highly respected nation. Thranduil remembers. And Legolas is just about finding out about the young queen in front of him, wich doesn't know yet who she is and what past connects her mother and the elvish king. (Dragon/human OC's, LegolasxOC and ThranduilxOC)
1. Chapter 1

She nearly welps. Her throat feels like someone thrusted a knife in it and forgot to pull it out again. The sun burned on her skin like hellfire and still she was standing straight, concentrating on everything around her.

The forest in front of her seemed the only way to obviate another day of thirst and hunger.

**Its only a forest**. A voice in her starts resounding. It felt strange. It felt dark and dusty. It felt wrong going in there. But that darkness pulls her, pushing her, forcibly urging her inside.

She once again finds herselfe standing on the narrow brige of mania, the shores on her side beeing good sense and drive. Staying straight, looking perfectly controlled, perfectly disciplined, she is about not loosing herselfe, but starting following her instincts more than her head. She feels her muscles twitching beneath her skin, her heart racing her blood streaming, her eyes widening for only milimeters. In the real world walking gracefully in the woodland, in her innerselfe creeping forward like a blind child smelling its mother.

She can sense it. The water, the things...the flesh inside it. But this forest seemed dangerous. She does not care. Not now. Her scales, her soul, her heart. A dragon, does not have to feel fear. But it has to feel the pray. And she does.

But she doesn't feel like a dragon right now. She feels so much. She wants so much. She wants the sun shining nicely on her skin instead of her scales , she wants wind in her her, birds singing and lonely silence. Someone to talk to. She wans to play chess, read a book or...just feel the warm tender breeze of music floating throught her body. How long hasn't she felt something like this? Sensed something like this? For now...only not to die counts.

He could feel it.

Thranduil turns and looks outside.

Since how many centuries hasn't he felt that feeling anymore? A strange feeling. Something has just entered his woods. Something mighty, althought still young and not that dangerous. But that, he does not know. He wasn't even shure about the fact that something came or not. He was to far away. But it was something. Something inside him moving. His left cheek burning and hurting.

He places a hand on it. Having a bewildered look in his eyes.

„My Lord?"

The elve behind him more concerned than confused.

„It's nothing." he shuts him up, turning away, looking outside again.

He hadn't thought of her since ages. But she was dead now for to long time to hurt him anymore. So he feels nothing than a confusing impression of why his heart skips beats and his head imagining things of her, of this...coming into his forest.

„I'm just...a little concerned." Thranduil finally says, still not looking at the elve behind him.

„There is no reason my Lord. You'l be home soon. Leaving your throne for three days won't change to much my majesty."

Althought he knew it is nothing like this, wich worried him he still turns his head to his guard, giving a tiny smile and nods.

„Of course not" he says, leaving to go outside, arranging his thoughts.

There was so much in her head. So much to think about, so much feelings to feel so much voices to her but she rather hears, feels or thinks about anything. She's just wandering around. Noiseless jumping over small sticks on the ground wich could give her away. She was once more a hunter. But it's something else this time. She's tired. Exhausted. Her eyes nearly dropping down, her heart beating once in a minute. That is indeed not a unregular heartbeat for a dragon but still not good for her, having something human inside her. Breathing hurts with every time she does, her lungs painfully stinging. It's only her body, somekind of walking by itself dragging her forward, where she can hear the water of a small river and where she can feel her pray. She wouldn't care what it was as long as it was something she could eat and feel between her sharp teeth, eating it raw if necassary. She stopped. There it was. The sweet scent of flesh. Of something to keep her moving. She feels her view yet again getting sharper, as she could see through the tight wall of leafs over her. There was something moving. It was fast and it was tall. And it wasn't just one of them. She focuses on the closest. The huner in her rising, making her growl as loud as only she could hear it. There it was. Directly in front of her. She trembles as she carefully takes her sword out of its sheath.

„I Am sorry. So endlessly sorry. But I need you. Now." she whispers.

Tauriels eyes widening as she sees her hunting the huge spider.


	2. Hunger

She couldn't hold herself. The hunger overcame her like it would overcame someone who hadn't been eating for such a long time. She was trembling, she felt like she was starving.

There are five to six corpses of spiders as huge as she hasn't seen before laying around her. Having one at her lap, staring at it she suddenly feels like just eating it wouldn't be...well...it was raw. But

**But I am so hungry...**

She shakes her head. It had to be. She felt bad about it, but it had to be. The drive and the hunger were stronger than her humanity.

She opens her mouth, her teeth showing out, sharper an minimal longer than from an average human person, but white as the purest flower and perfectly formed.

She was about giving in and finally stop the endless hunger and thirst when her eyes widened in shock.

She didn't dare to move, turning her head slowly at her side.

"That is a awful beautiful bow my dear lady." She nearly whispers, staring only at the weapon directed at her face.

"But I am unfortunately not amused by, even if of such a beauty, elvish bows showing at me."

She takes a small, smileless but friendly look at the young elvish woman in front of her. Even if she'd smiled, it would have been gone now. The woman looks shocked. Discussed. Looks around her at the mess the strange woman had done.

There was a parlous nature in what had happened here. Tauriel was shocked. Whatever happened here it looks like a wild animal had just teared those spiders in to pieces. She looks back at the Woman in front of her. Not able to believe that such a sinless looking woman could have done something like this.

"_What have you done?_" She asks in her native tongue. "Are you...about to eat that?" Something disgusted was in her voice.

The Woman lays down the corpse in her lap and slowly arises her hands above her head.

"_I am endlessly sorry. I guess that is your forest._" She answers in elvish, making Tauriel looking surprised.

"_You are...not human. What are you?_"

A smirk glanced on her lips while she stands up, being a little bit taller than the elve.

Elves may be beautiful and tall, but dragons are at least as good as them in that.

"_As I said. All you need to know for now about what I am, is that I am sorry._ **And hungry.**"

She comes a step closer to the already so close standing Tauriel. She hears the growl in the lungs of the stranger.

Is it fear what is overcoming her?

At least 10 Archers show themselves the moment the dragon comes to close to her.

**Oh god please...i'm just so endlessly hungry**

She rises her hands again.

"_Sorry. Sorry._" she whispers again hoarse.

"_You are coming with us._" Tauriel says. Her voice hardening as she felt her brothers and sisters supporting her.

"_For what crime?_"

The two speaking in elvish only, the stranger with an accent sounding raw and harsh but also like speaking in a melody.

"_For being in our woods, hunting our flesh and there is no doubt that you...are dangerous._"

"LEGOLAS"

He turned as he hears the mellow voice of Tauriel.

He looks in her direction, autocratically feeling warm and better.

Since his father wasn't in his palace, he was not in charge, but there as a representative.

"_Tauriel. How nice to see you._" he smiles softly.

"_I'm not here for...I found someone creeping around in the woods._"

"_You often do, why are you so unsettled?_"

"_It is something about her. Something dark. Like a feeling._"

The huge doors open in that moment. To elves in front, two behind the young Woman.

His eyes widened.

She was tall. Her dark hair placed back, as if she was walking against a strong wind all the time. But there are her eyes, which are making him stare in surprise. Those shining golden pupils, edged by a dark coloring around her eyes.

He didn't felt much. But he now knows what Tauriel means. There was something. Something inside her. Something...dark. But he shakes it off as it would be nothing. She was interesting. Like she is from one of his childhood fairy tales. Like she is...from a place far away, like a living myth.

"Is there something you're searching in our woods?" he asks.

" _Yes indeed. Monsieur_"

Legolas looks in surprised hearing her speaking his language.

"_Then what is that?_"

"_I was half starved entering your woods, hoping I could find something to eat._"

She bows in front of him, one hand on her chest one on her back.

"_WHY ISN'T SHE TIED?_" Tauriel upsets.

The stranger just smiling softly, holding back a chuckle.

"Do you really think a rope could stop me?" she asks, elvish soldiers, coming on to her grabbing her hands.

She sighs, fastly pushing herself ahead twisting her wrists, stepping forwards.

The to soldiers holding her flipping, ending up on the hard wooden ground beneath them.

"Please do not touch...thank you." she says, folding her hands peacefully in front of her.

Legolas and Tauriel looking in shock at.

"_We have to keep her. Hell knows what she is, she is dangerous. Let's keep her and see what your father has to say._" Tauriel whispers in the ear of the young prince.

He sighs.

"_Maybe you're right. Guards, bring her to the prisons._"

"_What? Why?_"

"_We'll see what we'll do with you._" Legolas says, not directly looking at her.

A guard coming to close to her fast steps backwards as he heard the deep growl from her.

"_And get a cuff for her neck, maybe iron will keep you in place._" Tauriel says.

"We can try if it does." the strange woman said, pressing her teeth together.


	3. Thirst

„The cuff is slack...it's chafing against my skin...it's painful" she emphasized the last two words, knowing she would not get an answer.

Yes...she could have fight. But for what. She knew elves. They are not bad. Just a little...mistrustful and sometimes stubborn. A little.

She likes elves. She likes Elrond. Thinking of that, she hasn't visited him for a long time...she should do that more often.

"Do not stop" the guard behind her says, carefully pushing her.

She turns around looking at him. He stares back in fear. Since she crushed him on the ground he's cautious with her. Her eyes are golden once again. When they put the cuffs on her they had a red, aggressive glance but now they seem warm and caring.

"Ok." she says with a small smile, turning back again. He's bewildered. That was an unexpected polite answer.

"And...i guess I have to say something...sorry for pushing you down. The situation was...quite unfortunate for me. Excuse me for that." she says, her voice getting lower with each word.

The elvish guard just looking at the ground. Now he nearly feels bad for putting her in a jail. He simply nods and goes on staring at the ground.

She can't stop looking around her. This palace was beautiful, even the prisons. Well, not the cells but the floor looks ( on an very elvish way) really glamorous.

The two guards close the grid in front of her.

She steps as close as possible to start looking out again.

"So, when is it I get my trial? As I said I didn't know it was forbidden to go in here...and I still do not see the point of me being here in this cell but...do you know when?"

A guard turns in her direction.

"The king will return in three days." She looks to the left to see the person which just spoke to her.

A young elve shows himself in the pale light of the candles hanging around the cell.

She stares at him interested as he stares back.

"You've got wonderful hair." she says in elvish, recognizing a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you." he replies, sending the guards away.

"I need to ask you a few questions if it's ok." he asks.

He is beautiful, as all of the elves here are.

"I'll answer every question as frankly as I'll be able to." she whispers. "But I want to ask for a few things myself after that...if it's ok."

"I will be." He says. Again smiling.

"Who are you? What is your name?"

She remains silent, staring at the ground.

"You promised to answer my -"

"I will...just let me think..."

"Think? About you name?"

"Yes. Over all this years i've had so many names. Not one of them ever fitted me."

"Then what was the last name, which was given you?"

"Vilissë."

"That is elvish for spirit...who gave it to you?"

"Lord Elrond. Cause I was nothing more than a wandering spirit when I came to him."

"You know Elrond?"

"He was teaching and offering me a place to stay for 20 years."

"I can not believe that, but i'll see what i'll find out."

He had asked her a lot. What she wanted. Why she was wandering around. What she was. She had refused to answer that question.

"I am human. Don't you see?"

"You are not." the Elve replied.

"Then what should I be if not human?"

"I don't know."

She sights.

"I guess...it will be alright for know. You can ask whatever you want to ask now."

"Thank you." she says, "So this is the Mirkwood. Thranduil is ruling this palace isn't he..."

"I guess Elrond told you about him."

"He did. But I heard of him before that. I've got something else to ask...could he please, please show himself. He makes me feel observed till we started talking... " she looks at the brown haired elve nearly begging.

"There is no one here than the two of us."

"Oh please!" she groans. "I could feel his presents since he walked in. It is the blond young man from before isn't it?" she asks.

She senses steps. Light steps like usual from an Elve.

Legolas was barely seen in the dim candlelight.

He once again find himself staring at her. At her eyes. The only thing which seems to be not dark and dusty in that cell. They reminded him. Of something. Something he yet does not know what.

"Thank you." she says.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I sensed you."

"How?"

"Because I can. It's just natural."

"It's not for a human."

"It seems like it's not..." she admits.

It was scarifying. Her eyes seemed like candles glowing from the cell. They sure did not glow but it still leaves him not able to look away. But she was just the same. Never had she seen such blue eyes.

"I will leave you alone." the dark haired elve says, doing as he just said.

There was not a word spoken. Just the two looking at each other.

"There is...one last thing i'd like to ask." she whispers. Her voice hoarse.

"Yes?"

"I came in here...looking for something to drink, to eat...I haven't eat for a week or more. I am endless sorry but-"

"I will get you something. Don't worry. I haven't forgot about that. And don't worry about being here. If it is really true about you and Elrond my father will let you go immediately. I can promise that."

"These are good news."

He looks back into her eyes. Again loosing himself inside them.

They kept quiet. For Seconds. For minutes. For a half hour.

"You are looking at me as if you knew me. Trying to remember. What do you think I am?"

"I don't know yet. But I want to find out. Would you tell me?"

"No"

He sighs so softly that it's almost inaudible.

"I don't trust you. I don't know if you are dangerous."

"I am not for people I don't want to be dangerous for. Maybe I am."

He looks back at her. Mistrustful and a little peeved.  
She sighs in her mind. ...Elves...

So...the next chapter will get...lets say things will start moving so if you've got any ideas, wiches or things you just want to say feel free to do it ~ Have a nice evening/morning/night/day ^^ I hope you're enjoy the story


	4. Freedom

The door of the cell was slack. She tried shaking it yesterday night when the blond Elve was gone. She thought the whole time if it was worth the risk just stroll out of that carp.

But...nah. She couldn't do that.

She twists herself so that her legs still lay on the site but her shoulders flat on the ground...or...on the ceiling.

She was just laying there, as if it was the normal ground but it wasn't.

Legolas sits in front of the cell, studies her fascinated and with wide eyes.

She turns around completely, now able to feel his presence.

"Good morning, you're here...again."

"Good morning." he says. Somehow overwhelmed, she could nearly hear the smile on his lips.

She stands up, automatically hanging from the ceiling like a bat.

"How do you do that?"

"You mean..." She points on her feet at the above her.

He nods, and she looks deep into his blue eyes before answering.

"I don't know...how can you breathe without reminding yourself to do it?"

"It's...just happening. Why? Can't you do that?"

"Breathing without-"

"Yes."

"No..." she admits. He glances at her in surprise.

"Really?" "Really, really. I just can't...so sometimes I forget to breathe."

"What happens then?"

"Nothing...my lungs hurts and I quickly get some air."

"You are kidding with me." he says. Standing up, turning his back on her. He sounded disappointed.

"No!" she jumps of the ceiling, turning so she landed with her feet on the ground. She quickly moves forward, touching the grids.

He turns around, looking a little pleased by her reaction.

"I could stand on the ceiling...and that was real. It doesn't look like they were robes on me ey?"

"No..." he says, putting one hand at his chin, thinking about something.

He could see her face once again in the light of the morning sun.

"My father will be here in two days. And I guess you still won't tell me what you are?"

"You would not believe me. And I won't tell you myself" she says, going a step backwards.

He nods, smiling softly. "I'll know. One day."

* * *

Although the days passed quickly, she felt her anger grow.

Honestly it was outrageous effrontery to keep her in this...this cell.

She was walking with her hands folded on her back thinking about just pushing that door away and go outside, If needed even getting violent.

But on the other side it was indeed quite interesting to meet the mighty king of Mirkwood.

And it was not like she was treated like an enemy. She wasn't alone all the times. There was the blond elve. Sometimes the brown haired one and even Tauriel came to have a chit chat with her after she reminded the Elven Lady (about 50 times) that she was not here because she injured one of her man, but because she actually helped killing these spiders.

But the day finally came.

* * *

"_There is something...in the air..._" Legolas looks concerned into the forest.

Tauriel stands next to him. Her hands playing with one of her plaits.

"_Maybe you know there will be trouble when your father is here again...like eating your vegetables_."

Legolas looks at her reproachful, but Tauriel can't hold a giggle back, placing her hand on her lips to hide it.

He turns his head back to where his father and the other soldiers should show up in a few seconds and Tauriel does just the same.

A few trumpets ring out and antlers of Thranduils elk can be seen even before the elvish guards walking in front of him.

Legolas smiles. Its true that he has some trouble with his father ongoing, but every time he sees him after a while makes him happy.

His smile quickly vanishes. Thranduil looks stressed, a little hurt maybe. This is indeed a thing no one else had ever noticed, but his son does.

"_Something happened_." Legolas whispers, making Tauriel blinking anxiously.

"Legolas." he looks up to see his father, the sun is shining behind the king and the prince winks a few times. Thranduil swings down, giving his son mildly hug.

"_Father._" Legolas says, smiling softly again. "_There is someone you possibly need to talk to._"

The prince whispers in his Ear.

He could not see Thranduils eyes widening.

* * *

"That feels...soo much better!" she says, stepping out of the Cell, shaking her hair and stretching.

"No cuffs, no bracelets no Cell" she hisses, "so I guess i've got an audience with the king?" she says with a smile in her eyes, wiping the dust on her away, while she hears one of the guards juingling with the keys.

* * *

**He was not able to help her. All this years he was forced to see her suffer and getting weaker and weaker. See her loosing against the illness. It made her insane. He could hear her screams, even if he was separated from her by mountains and seas. He could taste the bitterness of her tears, even if she wasn't crying and he could feel her pain even if she herself didn't feel it.**

He really hadn't thought about her since ages. And yet again he does, sitting in his throne. Feeling the fire on his face. He didn't know if he loved her. But she was important for her. And then everything changed so fast...the rebellion, the King had fallen...and she had fallen with him. The dragons burned in their own fire. Leaving death and smoke and pain.

And there it was again. This warm, burning feeling he had not felt for so long. There it was. There she was. Reminding him of the Queen he could not protect, even before he was able to see her.

Her hear beats irregularly. She was excited. Would it be that interesting than the first meeting with Elrond? Her heart was burning from excitement and anticipation.

And there he was sitting in the throne she longed to see since she was a little girl and the old dragon told her about the kingdoms of middle earth.

Thranduil gazes in surprise. Her gait, her eyes, her appearance. She looks just like her mother. He knew that both of the king's children died before they were born. But it was the time of the Royals getting killed in the whole kingdom and the moment he saw her, the knew hat the death of the two was just a lie to safe them.

He could not control himself. His eyes widen and he leans forward as she stops in front of him.

"_Greeting King of Mirkwood._" She says, doing the best obeisance she could.

He looks at her. She was so young. 200...at the most. The only thing distinguishing her from her mother were the dark, tired circles beneath her eyes, wich the young Dragong in front of him hasn't and the painful look her mother always had in her eyes.

Thranduil was just about, opening his mouth, saying something he yet diddn't know what is was as two elvish guards ran inside.

"MY KING!"

Thranduil stares at the two in surprise. "What is it?"

""OKRS!"

Legolas eyes widened, grabbing his bow and rushing outside.

"LEGOLAS!" the king tries to call him back unsuccessfully.

She looks around her, confused by the rising turbulence.

Thranduil suddenly standing next to her.

"**Go out there. Help him.**" he says in a language she only heard a few times...only from dragons. She stares at him in surprise.

"**I need you dragon.**" he goes on saying.

That is everything she needs to know. She nods, then grabbing one of the guardswords while running outside.


	5. Fire and blood

The battlefield of Elves was...strange.

It wasn't this uncontrolled wild mess, more silent. More controlled.

At her left there was someone pressed down by an Orkax. She spins, the cutting edge first just scratches the throat of the Orc, then it's head drops on the ground.

"Easy. Freekill" she says happily, helping the young man getting up.

She stands still. Concentrating. There are so many smells. So many creatures to feel.

She closes her eyes. She could fell the different people. There was...a man...but not the one she was searching for...an Orc, another Orc, another Elve...a dead one, another corpse...A female Elve...Tauriel. She opens her eyes. Is she important too? She is. She sure is.

"I need...my swords." She whispers, looking at the blade in her hand. But there was no time for that. If she was...one thing. Then she was a killer. Her hand slowly slides over the bare blade, over the blood on it. She feels it. This thing inside her. Her heart beating, burning, her senses flowing.

She sprints in less than two seconds forward to the next Orc, ramming her Sword throw the belly of the beast. By retracing her sword she cuts the creature in half. She feels the warm blood an her clothing. She stoops, lifting the sword of the corpse on her feet. She swings the two blades around. "Much better with two of them"

Her eyes changed her view. She doesn't see structures anymore, but the bodies of her enemies even better. She is not doing it for Thranduil. She wanted to get out. And right now, she wants to kill.

Walking slowly up to where Tauriel stands, another two Orcs run into her. She ducks, placing one sword into the first Orc, pushing him at her right side and swinging the other sword into the second Orks skull. She can hear the bones breaking and the blood splashing into her face. She doesn't even twitch.

She puts her food next to where her sword drilled through the Orcs flesh, kicking him back and in the same movement pulling her sword out of him to ram both of the blades through his throat.

"TAURIEL!" she screamed. The young elven Lady looks back in shook seeing her out of her cell.

"Where is Legolas?" Tauriel looks even more shocked at her by mentioning the princes name.

"Good dammit stupid Elves." she whispers growling as she gets no responds.

Another Orc behind her, is only one cut away from death, which happens fast and clean.

She looks dazed at the two swords. Dragons fight with pure strength, cutting Orks in two pieces with just one cut. So the Sword has to be made of nearly unbreakable steel or it'll be blunt in a few kills.

She curses, throws both blades on the ground and picks up two new ones.

She goes on to Tauriel. Maybe she just didn't understood her.

She fights an Orc, draws her bow, seemingly not aware of the Orc behind her.

The young dragon once again, sprints forward, seeing no other possibility she grabs the creature and tears it down. She lands on the hard ground and rolls along, fighting with the Ork underneath her. She would bite into its throat to kill it, but she does not want Tauriel to see something like that. Before she is able to draw her sword she feels something in her shoulder. She hasn't sensed the Ork behind her, stabbing his spear through her. Her eyes widen and she stares at the thing beneath her still smiling. "Too slow." It says, grinning at her with its rotten teeth. She stares. Then grinning back, showing her sharp teeth. "It seems so."

She draws her sword as if there is nothing keeping her from doing it, stabbing it inside the Orks head. She is pulled back by the barb of the spear, which is pulling her up so she stands.

The Orks behind her pulls the Spear back and tears it out of her flesh, leaving a round hole inside her Shoulder. She turns around, smiling.  
"Thats it?"

The Ork growls, stabbing it back to her. She holds out a hand and simply grabs the spear, holding its peak in her scale covert hand. She wrests the weapon away from him, spinning it behind her back and pushes it through his heart.

Slowly her hands let go from the Spear, the corpse drops on the ground.

As she slowly turns around, she asks Tauriel. "You're...ok?"

Tauriel just stares back.

"What are you?"

"I am a dragon."

"So it's true. You can change...disguise yourself...like...a human being."

Tauriel holds back a shiver. It's a dragon. Right in front of her. She feels the dark energy inside the heart of the beast. The scales on the dragons hand slowly fade away and leaves the skin looking like a normal hand.

"We don't disguise. Some of us are more human than dragon. Some of us can't change at all. Some of us are only dragons, some of us only ...human-like."

"How many are there?"

"I only met two. Once. But there is no time for that. You've got a flame lizard fighting on your side so don't worry for the moment. Where is the blonde Elve?"

"...I Uhm...Legolas? You...you saved me I guess, dragon."

"No time for that. Where is Legolas? I can't sense him."

"I didn't know he was here, I'll come with you searching for him." she said, stepping forward. The dragon holds her back by carefully placing her bleeding hand on her. Tauriel looks in her deep eyes, which now are nothing more than an amber shine with an black-cat-eye line.

"No, get your soldiers together for me, get inside, I'll take care."

"You can't your badly hurt."

"It doesn't mind for...something I am."

"So it's true...dragons don't...feel"

She looks back to Tauriel. "We DO. But...It'll be alright. Now go."

"It's not like we couldn't handle it ourselves!"

"Look around. There are 4 dead people. Let's just try to leave it like this. See me as a Joker in this game."

Tauriel nods. "Alright then. Take care of the prince."

The dragons eyes widen. Did she just say...prince?

Tauriel was right. She felt nothing. Not the smallest bit of pain. She felt something...something which seems to be hatred and the warm nice feeling of the fire burning on the battlefield. But she knows that as soon as she would become more human again she would feel all the consequences.`She has to find that prince before her power vanishes.

And there he was. He looks good. With his head high, his bow and his hair blowing in the wind. With a little more fire burning inside him he could have been a young dragon. But there was something about him. This grace and calmness...but still he was spirited and wild. And he was the prince. She hadn't known that and now she has to smile about it.

She stands a few meters behind him and there are 18 Orcs in front of them.

It was like time stopped when he turned around.

His eyes, blue as a sapphire meeting her amber-ruby ones. Staring at each other. He first looks frightened at her, but it does not take him a second to just sink into her eyes, just like she falls into his. It stayed. Seconds seemed like an eternity. Never has she seen that blue eyes.

But there was something...interrupting her perfect blue gems.

It is a revolting creature behind him. A revolting piece of sharp steel pointing at him. She realizes whats happening and running towards Legolas, embraces his shoulders and sets herself in front of him. She pushes him back as the arrow stings inside her. She stares down at herself.

**Not again...**

This time the steel pins where the heart sits. Well not her heart. But the Prince doesn't know that.

She tastes blood and a thin drip runs down from her mouth to her throat. Legolas holds her with one hand, pressing her against him, then drawing his bow to settle an arrow right between the eyes of the Orc.

While this happens hatred grows inside her. The fire burning higher.

**"****GASH"**

She shouts, as loud that Legolas next to her winces and the Orcs step back in surprise and fear. Orcs are dark creatures. They can sense a dragon if it stands in front of them, and if it shows itself as one.

She could feel that she gets weaker, if her fire vanishes, she'll drop down. She had to end this now.

**"****THIS IS. WHAT I'm GONNA BRING YOU YOU FILTHY CREATURES."** She shout in the black Speech. Legolas does not understand a single word, but he knows that this was the language of the Orcs and he stares at her.

She steps forward, the Orcs automatically step back. She grabs the pieces of Arrow which shows in front of her, impregnated with her blood, and breaks away the wood.

**"****I AM FIRE, DEATH AND I AM PAIN. I'LL BURN YOUR SKINS AND EAT YOU ALIVE."** she growls.

"They've got a dragon! A goddam dragon! Since when do Elves do a thing with the children of hell?" "She'll burn us alive." "She just broke the arrow, it was right through the heart!" "Dragons Aint Got no heart!" "Withdrawal! Or the beast will devour us all!"

She doesn't hear their screams. She can hear her heart beat and her blood floating through her body. She fights to keep her balance. She fights to stay conscious.

**"****RUN. And I'll let you alive until tomorrow."** she shouts and a horn rings out. The Orcs turn away, running into the forest.

She shakes. Her strength is leaving her. She starts feeling her wounds. How they bleed and hurt. She turns back to him. Her eyes normal again and human. And filled with pain and exhaust. She sees him running towards her as she starts seeing nothing but black and darkness.


	6. Lead me

It wasn't black anymore. It was pale, a white shining light inside her head. She jumps up and feels the warm, soft fabric beneath her body. She was...inside a bed. She looks forward, two elves in front of her shy away in a corner of the room.

They can hear the growl inside her throat. In this moment she realizes, that there is no danger around her, the growl stops.

Her eyes color dark again, the red vanishes and she starts looking exhausted and thankful at the two female elves. The two of them slowly step closer, one gently pushing her head in the pillow, the other one covers her with the blanket.

"How long? How long was I gone? What happened?"

"You where gone for 15 minutes. It was just 15 minutes ago my lady."

"You are awake!"

She frightens by the unexpected noise, jumping up again.

Legolas stands in front of the bed inside the small room, glancing at her in excitement.

Her eyes are red and nearly glowing again, but slowly turning black and normal again.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Your arrival was just..." she holds her head with one hand, "all of sudden."

"That's nice, and excuse me for that one, dragon"

She looks up as he said this.

Oh yes...i nearly forgot he knows. But...

"How? How do you-"

"How do I know?" he laughs. Her eyes widen. She doesn't remember to heard a laugh that beautiful before.

"I know everything about you. As I child I was overwhelmed by the story's about your race. But know we have to go to my father, he desires to speak with you."

"Don't you think it's rude to let me go that injured?"

He smiles naughty. "As I said. I know a lot about you. Your injuries should be alright by no. Now come." he holds out a hand, then leaves the room.

* * *

"You have to tell me everything. Show me everything. Every scale, every Part. Do you already have horns?" he says, grabbing her head looking at the back of it.

She growls loudly turning her head to another side. He talks a lot. And he is naughty. She looks at him. He is quite young for an Elve and it seems the fact that he is a prince supports his arrogance.

He is smiling constantly, the whole way through the large, majestic floor, looking at her with some kind of lust and interest. It seems like she is the toy he always wanted when he was a kid and know he jumps in excitement to finally got it.

"Is it true that you've got a tail?" he says, coughs.

You look at him incredulous.

"Oh ok...so can you change into a dragon? Could you show me tonight?"

"Is my race really that rare? You've never seen any of my kind before? Why are you so..."

"I'm sorry. I am indeed excited. Father always told me that there are none like you anymore. And if there were, they'd be mad. The sickness of dragons. Do yo all go...mad?" He first seems to be really sorry, his stare remains hurt, but interested.

She looks at him with pain inside her eyes. "Most of us do. Maybe all. I don't know."

* * *

"_I'd never believed..._" the King says, rising from his throne and opening his arms, "_that i'd welcome any of your kind again dragon._"

She stands in front of the giant throne, a few steps under neath him.

"Would you allow me to take a look at you?"

She doesn't respond. She just starts moving, climbs the stairs up to him.

He smileys softly, places his hands on her shoulder and is just looking at her.

He lifts his right hand and caresses a fin line beneath her left eye with his thump.

"A healthy dark coloring around the eyes."

He moves his fingers down her face to her chin. She softly opens her mouth a little.

"Sharp, white teeth"

He goes on moving. Down her throat to her arms. The places he includes her arm with his hand her skin turns into scales.

"What a beautiful scale color you've got! Look at this..." he says fascinated and watches how they reflect in the light of the dying sun.

"What is you name?"

"I don't have a name"

He nods as if he'd understands.

"Well. Don't be afraid. You are not going back into one of those cells. You are highly welcomed here. But we have to talk about some things...but not know."

He whispers the last sentences so softly, that she is the only one who seems to be able to hear it. He came so close, that her face was almost pressed against his chest. So close, that she could hear his heart beat and his blood streaming through his veins. She could feel that he was not that calm than he was before. It seems that her presence tenses everyone around, even the mighty king. But something wasn't normal. Like he was...mad. It seems crazy to her.

There was only one explanation about what makes her so interesting for him. Shure. There always is some use for a dragon inside the own military. The own defense. And one of the things she heard about Thranduil is that he is not selectively when it comes to enter into a contract. She smirks.

"Well for today rest young dragon. We've got to thank you for what you did today. You can even join me, my son and the other ones at the table in a few hours, rest, or just explore your surrounding. Feel free."

"Thank you majesty. I'll do that." she says and bows in front of him, there is still a smirk on her face.

"_Keep an eye on her._" he whispers.

Tauriel next to him nods as the dragon walks down the stairs.

* * *

Everybody.

Everybody stares at her.

It was strange. The ones who know what she is where afraid, the other ones look at her in surprise and curiosity.

A dragon has effect on everyone around. Its like a tingle in the belly.

There was one Elve in particular that was walking in a safe distance behind her.

Legolas was petrified of curiosity.

The vibration on the ground whenever she takes a step.

The warm feeling and the heat in the air whenever he comes closer to her. These eyes.

Since a young age he was fascinated with these creatures and now one was just in front of him.

She tuns into another floor. He is confused, she's walking around like she knows where she wants to go although she has no idea. Legolas smirks. She's playing a game with him, and he isn't averse to play.

This dam Elves. Look at her as if she was some kind of filthy human.

She wears her head high. They should not stare like that if they won't get into trouble.

She turns again. Where the hell is she?

**What is that dam palace? How hard can it be to find something to eat in this place?**

She follows her senses. Her senses say that she's hungry. That's all. There is nothing else in her head right now. She is stressed and hungry.

**What have I done...how hard is it to not get me into trouble one time...stupid Elves, stupid King stupid...KITCHEN.**

Her eyes widen. This smell, it has to be the kitchen. She walks faster, down the floor to the wooden door.

**Shit.**

Legolas presses himself at a wall. She walks faster. Maybe she noticed him. He carefully looks peers out of his hiding place behind a pillar. No...she just walks straight on.

The dragon maiden slams the door open and it almost breaks down on the stone wall behind it.

A Elvish girl, which stands in front of her screams and she smashes the door into it's lock again.

Legolas frightens. It was not a good idea to let a dragon in. He runs towards the door.

She looks up in surprise as the door is teared open again.

The young Elve stares at her.

"**I am so sorry my prince, she just appears and I was frightened and then-"**

**"****It's ok, I take care.**" he says, smiling softly and pats the young anxious Elve girl, which fastly hushes outside.

The two stand in the room together. She stares at him.

What a handsome Elve he is.

She stares at him while taking a bite of a piece of flesh she just took.

He opens his mouth, just to close it again.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm also gonna tell that the Elve lass." She says, taking another bite. She turns around, showing him her back. She takes two steps, then jumps surprisingly high, turns and lands sitting on top of a closet.

"Did you wanted to eat something too?" She asks, taking another bite.

Legolas is still dazed.

"No...I. I though you may wanted to join us with dinner, so..why are you eating?"

"Reclamation."

"Recla...what?"

"I was hurt badly. As a dragon I have to eat a lot. Imagine." She jumps down, lands in front of him, it is not a centimeter between them. "Can you imagine a dragon, prince?"

"Yes, shure."

"Whats the different between me...and a dragon?"

"Well...A dragon is...taller. Oh." he seems to understand. "Wait...you need to eat that much that you'd need as a dragon?"

"Nah." she takes a bite. "Not that much. But I am, most of the time, hungry. And I have not eat much in the last days."

"I am sorry, I had given you more if you'd said anything..." he blinks and smirks.

He is indeed very handsome. He looks delicious. But Elves always look and smell delicious.

She licks her lips, takes a step backwards to get some distance between them, sits down on a table and continues eating.

"I could show you the library if you want to. We've got books about your kind."

Before he is able to finish his sentence she stand, again, right in front of him. She looks changed. She looks strained and her eyes widen. She wants to touch his shoulders but she remembers that she's talking with the prince here. So she just holds still, almost trembling.

"You..." she swallows, "You would?"

He's first surprised, but then he suddenly he bases a hand on his hip and smirks.

Again this naughty smirk.

It is a great feeling, to have such a mighty creature under control. Legolas loved this feeling.

"You should stop behaving like this."

She suddenly doesn't seem to be so naughty and cheeky anymore. "l-like what?" she asks, some kind of shy.

**Now. He got her. That is how you take a dragon into chains. **

He lays his head on the side and smiles. "Moving so fast, you could scare people."

She looks up to him. His blue eyes tortured her. Something changed, he just took the wheel. And she didn't even felt bad about it.

"I will...maybe. But that's how I am. What I am." she tries to sound more solid again.

"You can at least try."

"I will"

"So will i"

"What?"

"Show yo the library, I can get you the books."

She smiled. It was the first time he actually saw her smile directly at him. These eyes of her where so dark he could loose himself in there...so they where dangerous.  
He stops smiling. Now looking at her as she was wild and risky. His look was cold and she felt like these morning-blue-sky eyes of him turned frosty again. She did just the same. The dark eyes of her seem to change and he could notice the stroke through them again, which reminded him more of the eye of a cat, cause he'd never seen such dragon eyes before.

"My prince!"

They both look at the door, to the Elve standing there. "The dinner is ready."


End file.
